


Life is Sweet

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cooking, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nail Polish, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Snapshots, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Boys, Soft Steve Harrington, Upside down still happened, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Snapshots of domestic bliss, between loving boyfriends.(This story will be marked as complete but I will be adding chapters as the muses come to me or when I need a break from some of my larger wip)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	1. Sugar Cookie Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A short holiday-ish fic. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you have a good one! ♥️

Billy stared, in disbelief at what he was seeing; there was deep wreaths of real pine twined around the stair railings, there were candles dotted about on any flat surface there was available. The decorations had been swapped out for more Holiday appropriate ones; holly, pine and mistletoe but there was also candy canes and snowmen. It was the most home like he had ever seen the Harrington house, but what really got Billy was the sight of Steve, his Steve…

His dorky, spazy, idiot of a boyfriend was moving around the kitchen the most graceful he has ever seen him move. The music playing on the radio was classical and turned down low while Steve hummed along while he moved trays of cookies from the oven over to the cooling racks and still other trays prepared with yet more treats into the oven. 

Billy doesn’t want to interrupt the scene going on before him, it’s a sight that he gets to see so rarely. The other boy was carefree and calm even with the night closing in around them and only half the lights on. There was a peace to Steve that Billy only got to see when the other boy was curled up in his arms with his face pressed against his chest. It was the same type of peace he had found in the other boy’s arms too, wrapped up in his life and bound to him. Billy doesn’t know what he did to deserve this boy in his life, this boy who saw past the rough edges he had filed to sharp points and saw the softness that he hid. 

He watches as Steve sets a timer before moving to decorate the cookies he had let cool, the soft smile on his lips and the way he glowed so beautiful. 

“Hey Baby…” It falls from him in a sigh as he slides of the door frame and walks into the brightly lit kitchen, smirking as Steve jumps smearing the back of his hand with icing. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you.” Billy murmurs into his boyfriend’s ear as he wraps one arm around the slimmer boy’s waist while the other lifts the hand smeared with the icing up towards his lips. 

“I..I… wasn’t expecting you back till later.” Steve stutters out as he shifts to look at Billy only for a delightful blush to heat up his cheeks, a shiver rolling through him as he licks the back of Steve's hand clean himself. Billy watches as Steve swallows thickly, his throat clicking with it as the other boy watches him with heated eyes.

“Delicious…” Billy finds himself humming as his nose brushes along his boyfriend’s jaw bone. “What you making baby, it smells good in here and looks good too.” He adds while nuzzling down Steve’s throat, breathing in the rich smell of vanilla, sugar, and cinnamon that was thick on his skin. 

“Sugar Cookies now, before that it was ginger molasses, date bars…” Steve says softly with a small shudder and laugh as Billy intentionally drags his stubble roughened chin along a ticklish spot. “My Nonna and I would always bake the days before Christmas, but before we could bake we had to decorate. It couldn’t be any of the fake stuff either, thankfully Mother has always approved of the house looking picture perfect for the holidays so I can always get a decorator in.” He finishes as he shifts so he could continue to frost the cookies before them. 

Billy is simultaneously both jealous and oh so fucking thankful that Steve had his grandmother in his life; from the stories Steve would tell she had been a wonderful woman so full of warmth. She taught him how to be the loving boy he was, nurtured his warm and giving heart when both his parents would have sought to make it turn ice cold. Though Billy would give Steve props for being tougher that most would think now, now that he was letting go of his anger and pain. Humming he breaths in another deep breath before pressing a kiss to his baby’s throat. 

“Do I get to sample any of these sweet treats or are you my treat?” He can’t help but tease with a gentle nip to the other boys earlobe, delighted at the slight jump and gasp that he gets from Steve. 

“Billy, behave,” Steve says with fond exasperation and a small shake of his head. It’s a tone Billy hears often and he loves it, loves the fact that it means his boyfriend is more playful and relaxed, not stressing about whatever it is he’s doing. “And I’m always your treat.” 

He loves nights like this, nights where he can pretend that they live together; that he gets to always come home to this. That he gets to see Steve all soft and cozy in his sweaters and soft pants, his hair a mess about his face as he focuses on decorating his cookies. So he settles down and simply leans his weight carefully into the other boy, just enjoying the scents and warmth that spoke of home. A sense of home that Billy hasn’t had in a very long time. 

“If you get the next batch of cookies out of the oven for me I’ll give you a treat early.” Steve cajolles while gently rolling his one should to jostle him. Billy can’t help the soft groan before doing as requested, after all a treat was a treat. It didn’t take him long to take out the two trays and transfer the fresh batch onto the cooling trays. 

“When do I get my treat?” Billy asks once he has Steve crowded up against the counter top where he had been decorating the cookier. He doesn’t know when Steve had stopped decorating to watching him, but he’ll take any excuse to crowd in close. The way Steve’s eyes always darkened was beautiful, same with the way he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip even know after they had been dating for months. 

“When you shut up.” Steve snaps back with a smirk before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, sucking on his top while letting Billy step in between his thighs. It’s a gentle kiss, that drags on like molasses and Billy loves it when they kiss like this; loves the intimacy of it and how Steve touches him when they kiss just like this. The way his arms slide over his shoulder to let one hand cradle the back of his head while the other braces on his shoulder. Loves the way Steve shivers as he drags his nails up his pants covered thigh to cup his ass. 

Billy can’t help the grumble as the hand on his shoulder falls away from him as he lifts Steve up so he could sit on the counter. Lifting up a bit when Steve first starts to pull away, he’s opening his mouth to protest the distance when Steve presses a just frosted still warm cookie between his lips. Huffing through his nose he takes a bite only to groan as the flavour bursts over his tongue, groaning in pleasure. Only for him to forget what he was doing as Steve beams at him in utter delight. 

“You like them?” The question is hesitant, nervous as Steve watches him, Billy can do nothing but groan in pleasure again before taking another, bigger bite of the cookie to prove to his boyfriend that he liked it. “I haven’t made Nonna’s sugar cookie recipe since she passed I wasn’t sure if I could still make them.” The confession is whispered to him as Steve relaxes into his seat on the counter. 

“They are perfect, I’ve never had homemade sugar cookies before. The store bought ones are always hard as rocks.” Billy assures the other boy once he was finished his bite. “Thank you for sharing them.” 

“I made them for you Billy, Nonna would have loved you if she was still here and it felt right to make them again.” Steve says as he smiles once more and Billy just falls in love all over again with this boy sitting before him. 

“I love you Stevie…” 

“Love you too Billy.” 

“I’m not helping you clean up.” Billy says after a moment of quiet as they continue to just look at one another. 

“Wanna bet you are?” Steve questions with an arch of his brow and a tilt of his chin, as he crosses his arms. It all made Billy laugh because they both knew he’d be helping in the clean up and packing up of the goodies Steve had baked in abundance.


	2. Maple drenched French Toast

The scent of coffee is heady in the air, along with the salty tang of bacon cooking, it pulls Steve out of the slight doze he had fallen into when he had felt Billy slip out of bed. Billy always was the early riser out of the two of them and while Steve would have preferred his boyfriend to stay where he was pressed against his back, he wouldn’t deprive the other man of his early morning jog and cigarette. Yawning widely he groans as he stretches his back popping while he enjoys the low ache of well-used muscles. Smiling softly he finally pulls himself out of their bed, rubbing at his eyes to clear them. 

Pausing just long enough to grab a pair of fresh boxers to put on before he heads downstairs to the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway watching as Billy moves around the kitchen easily, two pan on the stove, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he concentrates on what he’s doing. It’s not the first time Billy’s made them breakfast, but every time he catches sight of his boyfriend looking so comfortable not only in his kitchen but in his own skin has him falling a little bit more in love with him. 

“Smells good, what’s for breakfast?” Steve asks as he carefully shuffles into the kitchen so he could drape himself against Billy’s back, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. He presses his smile into his boyfriend’s shoulder as Billy relaxes into his hold, settling against the other man comfortably. 

“French toast, bacon and eggs,” Billy says carefully around the cigarette dangling from his lips, making him hum with interest while his stomach rumbles. “I was going to bring it to you in bed but since you're up, you might as well set the table, Princess. There’s coffee made too.” He adds and Steve can just see the small smile pulling at his lover’s lips, smiling brightly himself he can’t help the smacking kiss he presses to the other boy's cheek before pulling away. 

“The bed was cold, plus I could smell the coffee and bacon.” He says with a small laugh even as he moves about the kitchen to gather up plates and cutlery. Steve loved mornings like this, mornings they got to share together instead of Billy always having to sneak away to get back to his father's house. He was hoping to make it more common here soon, there’s no reason not to ask Billy to move in with him; his parents stopped visiting nearly 8 months ago and the house is always too quiet without him. 

The quiet that settles around them is comfortable and familiar as Steve finishes setting the table before getting them both a mug of coffee. Once the mugs were doctored to their preferences he again moves to his lover’s side, putting the mug of black coffee on the counter for Billy before taking a sip of his own with a happy sigh. 

“I can finish this if you want to go have your smoke?” He offers with a small smile even as he lifts his mug to take another sip while contentedly watching his boyfriend. It amuses him when Billy shakes his head before quickly pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and tucking it behind his ear. 

“Nah, it’s fine princess; breakfast is done so why don’t you take my coffee to the table and I’ll bring everything over?” He says instead with a smile at him and Steve’s just about to say something when the other boy leans over and steals a quick kiss. Steve can’t help the delighted flush that overtakes him as he returns the simple press of lips even as he reaches out for the mug to do as Billy asked. 

He’s just leaning over to put Billy’s mug down by his plate when Billy’s hand smacks down onto his ass making him yelp loudly. Billy’s happy snicker has him struggling to bite back his smirk; thankful that he had managed not to spill any of the coffee.

“Watch it, asshole.” He grouses as he stands up, tossing a pout over his shoulder at his boyfriend as the man continues to snicker softly even as he puts a plate loaded with their breakfast between them. 

“Oh come on Princess, like I couldn’t give your pretty ass a little bit of love in the morning.” His boyfriend teases with a broad grin before he licks at his teeth, it’s such a familiar sight that Steve can’t help roll his eyes at it. 

“Well if your good, you might get a chance to do more than just spank it before we have to go to Mrs. Byers and Hop’s place.” Steve can’t help but promise with a smirk as he leans over to nip at his boyfriend's chin before sitting down to fill his plate with breakfast. 

“Fuck Stevie, such a damn tease.” Billy grouches heatlessly as he joins him, his blue eyes dark with want as he picks up his mug of coffee to take a deep drink before he moves to fill his plate. Steve hides his smirk behind his own coffee mug before tucking into his breakfast with a groan of pleasure. 

He doesn’t know what his boyfriend does with the batter, Billy won’t show him but his french toast always tastes so good and the man rarely makes them for him. There’s a quiet that settles comfortably around them as they focus on eating and Steve doesn’t bother trying to hide the pleased smile that takes over him when Billy’s free hand finds his knee under the table. 

Glancing up he flushes as he catches his boyfriend watching him, a look on his face that Steve can’t place but makes his heart speed up in his chest. It’s not a surprise to realize how much he loves Billy, loves him wholeheartedly and completely but it still takes him by surprise sometimes. Whatever his boyfriend must-see on his face makes him smile that only Steve gets to see before Billy focuses his attention back to breakfast.

Steve lets out a quiet breath as joy flutters about his chest, breakfast forgotten for now as he takes in how much like home his house feels like currently. It’s nice having Billy here like this and Steve doesn’t want him to ever leave; now if only he could work up his nerves to ask his boyfriend to move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. #180 Set in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel (Of a sort?) to the previous two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about because I gave myself a tiny bit of a manicure with the colour in the title and I don't even know but I hope you enjoy this.

One of the few happy memories that Steve has of time spent with his mother is them sitting in the small den, on the floor using the coffee table brace their hands as they paint their nails; he doesn’t know where his father is, just remembers the quiet music in the background, the sharp astringent scent of nail polish remover and nail polish. He remembers the sweet cloying scent of his mother's perfume and the warmth of her beside him as he carefully, oh so carefully tongue poking out in concentration paints her nails a sharp vivid shade of red. The way she smiled at him brightly and carelessly and praised him so easily for his care and skill, the way she had shushed him quiet with a glance over her shoulder before starting to return the favour. 

He remembers the way she carefully filed then buffed his nails to a shine before carefully coating them in a nearly sheer coat of pink polish. 

”Just one coat il mio miele.” She whispered to him with a small smile before leaning forwards to rub her nose gently against his own, making them both giggle. It had become their secret, a small little ritual between the both of them and Steve had found he had liked the high gloss shine that his nails took on. Steve had known better to mention it to anyone, knew better to draw attention to it or how it made him feel, the delight and joy, knew he had to hide how curious he was about the other things his mother used. He never asked her to show him her lipstick, mascara or jewelry but how he wanted to put them on, feel the glide of the lipstick over his lips like it did when he watched his mother get ready to go out with his father. So he hoarded the moments when his mother asked him to do her nails because he knew he’d get that one precious coat of pink on his nails that made him feel so pretty and special.

But the ritual stopped at some point, his mother losing herself to alcohol and chasing after his father when his infidelities became known. It left him to an empty house more often than not and a loneliness that he didn’t know how to combat. So he filled the space with people who didn’t give a shit about him, who only cared about the absence of his parents and the ability to drink. It took him nearly two years, the death of an innocent girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, a failed relationship and monsters walking through walls for him to realize just how much he had fucked up. How he had gotten so close to following in his mother's footsteps when it came to alcohol for him to pull out the wicker basket from underneath the sink and start the ritual all over again. 

At first, it was just a quick coat of that barely-there pink that made his nails shine more than normal, that he was quick to take off with an easy wipe of nail polish remover before school the next day. A ritual he did nightly to the point that his room smelt nearly permanently of acetone, it took Dustin asking him why his room smelt so strongly of the stuff that had him keeping the single coat on his nails for longer than a couple of hours. The first day he wore it to school had him nervous that someone, anyone would notice, it was a relief when no one did. So he kept up his secret little ritual that made him feel good, that made him feel pretty because really what else was there about him? 

Everyone he’s ever known has all told him the exact same thing: _You're an idiot Steve Harrington._

So he might as well make sure to put his best face forward because it wasn’t like he was good for anything else. Sure he was good at basketball but that wasn’t going to take him anywhere, and now that Nancy was so wrapped up in Jonathan there was no one to help him with his schoolwork that he’s just too stupid to get. Never mind that the words never make sense, jumbled all together like they are. So he does the best that he can, faking it till he’s barely fucking making it. Then the Upside Down resurfaced and everything was such a damn mess that he forgot all about his nails, by the time everything had calmed down his grades that he had just barely managed to pick up were failing again which lead to something so much more than he had ever expected to get. The school had assigned him a tutor wanting to see the upswing in his grade continue and honestly he never would have guessed how smart Billy was considering how he acted. 

It hadn’t been an easy start, the bad blood between them; the bruises from the other boy's hands that he had still carried on his skin. Back then they had both been so prickly and so easy to aim barbs at each other. It had taken them a week or two to get over themselves and on the same page, too work together. It had taken Steve nearly that long to stop flinching when Billy moved to quick or snarlingly asked if he was that stupid before in a burst of anger and frustration he demanded how Billy had it so easy when the letters moved around constantly on the page forming words that didn’t make sense. From there; well it was still a struggle but it got easier with time and eventually that tentative friendship that started with anger turned to probably what was the greatest thing to happen to Steve. 

Steve couldn’t tell you how exactly they went from tentative friendship in the middle of the first semester to best friends by the start of second to something so much more by the middle of it all. He can’t even for sure say who crossed the line first though if questioned he’d say it didn’t matter who crossed the line what mattered was that they crossed it and they don’t regret it; because what he does remember is the feel of Billy’s lips against his own, the strength of his hands that held him tenderly as the kiss lingers like honey on his lips. 

Their relationship had started out tentative like doused embers but was quick to catch flame once tinder was added and Steve couldn’t get over how quick and hard he had fallen for the other boy. How much what he felt for Billy seemed so much more than anything that had come before him, he had thought he had loved Nancy but that was nothing compared to how deeply he loved Billy. It built up through the last semester of school, slow and steady; Steve thinks it crept up on him and Billy both till that first kiss ignited them into flames. After that kiss it was like they couldn’t hide anymore, couldn’t hold back; the dam broke and they couldn’t stop touching and barely managed to keep it from everyone around them. Not because Steve felt like he couldn’t tell, hell he was fairly sure that Joyce had caught on at one point judging by the soft look in her eye as she watched them. 

(That in itself was new too, Steve knows she started showing up after that night with the Upside-Down, the tunnels and the concussion; bringing over dishes of food and checking in on him randomly when she could. She stumbled onto one of their study sessions, worry etched on her face the first time that got softer and softer each time she would walk in and spy them together and perhaps they had slowly started to sit closer and closer together. It was nice having people come over like they belonged there, just walking in with a call of his name just like the way Dustin would come over shouting for him while bringing over casseroles that his mom made for him a bright grin on his face. What else was new was the way the kids would crowd his place, filling the empty halls with laughter and pre-teen angst and their game that he was barely making sense of but Will was helping when he could. ) 

So it wasn’t that he thought that his friends, who were slowly coming around to Billy, it was more that he wanted to keep it to himself, have this just be theirs just for a bit. Steve might be an idiot, and he’s not the smartest person; he knows it and no matter what Billy says to refute it, it doesn’t change the fact but he knows that they have to be careful not because their friends wouldn’t accept them but because Billy’s dad wouldn’t and the last thing he’d ever want is to get the other boy hurt. 

So they do the best they can to keep it to themselves and Steve kinda likes the fact that he’s the only one who gets to see the soft side of Billy, that he gets all the tenderness and the smiles that light up those blue eyes he loves so much. 

By the time the school year was coming to a close, Billy was staying over more often than not, the Camaro pulled into the garage so not to be seen in case his dad went out looking and Steve had asked him to just move in for the summer. After all his parents hadn’t been back in over six months by then, his mother had called to explain they had found a Darling penthouse condo in some city or another. How good they were doing and happy…

How happy they were without him around. 

God, he was so glad Billy had been there when that call came through; he had wrapped his arms around him and just held him as he cried silently as he listened to his mother gush about how perfect his parent's life was together while they left him behind. His voice soft in his ear once the phone was hung up, because Billy knows what it’s like to be left, to be abandoned and unloved by the people who were supposed to love you unconditionally. 

Through all of that Steve had forgotten about the wicker basket full of nail things that sat on the bottom shelf of one of his bedside tables, had forgotten all about the small ritual he had picked up again. Hadn’t even brought it out in nearly a year; till now. Now when he’s cleaning up their room, making space for the things Billy would bring with him to take up space and help fill the too-quiet house up. 

He’s sitting on his bed with the wicker basket before him, a part of him wants to shatter the bottles of colour, wants to toss the whole thing out because it hurts so much; but Steve knows he won’t because as much as it reminds him of his mother it’s now become his own special little ritual without her. Biting at his bottom lip he glances towards the clock; he should have just enough time to do his little ritual one last time before Billy gets here with his things.

He’s just brushing the last stroke of the pale barely-there shade of pink on his pinky, smiling softly to himself as he watched the polish dry to nearly invisible but added the glossy shine he so adored. He’s carefully screwing the cap back on the nail polish and putting it back into the wicker basket, not wanting to have to redo the nails all over again like he had to the first go-round. His hands had shaken so much and he tried to rush it, nervous about Billy showing up and seeing, but by the time he had his thumb and index finger done on his left hand he had been calm and more focused.

“This isn’t new, but it is the first time I’ve seen you do it.” The sound of Billy’s voice has him jumping nearly out of his skin with a yelp as he looks up to where the man is leaning against his bedroom door frame. He swallows thickly as he sits there shocked and not sure what to say, frozen in place even as his boyfriend lets his duffle bag fall to the floor as he walks into the room. He doesn’t try to pull away as Billy carefully picks up one of his hands to look over his nails with a hum of consideration. “Looks good, though you’d look good with a deep red baby.” He says with a smile as he glances up before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips.

It has him letting out a sigh as he all but sinks into the press of lips that have become so familiar and welcomed against his own. It’s a simple kiss, a chaste kiss before Billy’s pulling away and carefully getting onto the bed behind him. His thick arms wrapping around his waist while he pulls Steve back against his chest, his chin hooking on his shoulder. 

Steve finds himself telling Billy all about the times he helped his mother with her nails and the secret coat he got when young and just everything, how he had loved the shine and the care and attention he had been given. How it was the closest Steve had ever felt to his mother before everything, how it had made him feel pretty and special. how he had picked it back up in the wake of coming face to face with the Upside-Down the first time only to let it fall away after the night in November. Billy just holds him tighter pressing light kisses to his cheek in the telling of the tale. 

By the end of July, what had started out as a secret ritual with his mother, that became his own, soon became a whole new sort of ritual. One that had it's a new beginning the moment Billy caught him finishing off that first set; he had tried to hide it when he needed to redo them but his boyfriend hadn’t let him. Had pulled him into the Den and sat them down, a cigarette hanging unlit from his mouth as he sat behind Steve, his arms once more wrapped around his waist as Steve carefully removed the pale barely there pink with the nail polish remover. Watches quietly as he files, and buffs his nails, holds him tighter as Steve once more reaches for that same shade that’s nearly empty only to pause. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for red just yet,” Steve says in a hush to his quiet boyfriend who just gives him a hum on encouragement. 

“Then don’t use red, Baby.” Is all Billy says as he rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder, letting out a pleased sound with the deeper shade of pink that Steve chooses instead. It won’t be barely there and hidden, it’ll be noticeable but still easily ignored by most and Steve finds he likes it so much better than the pale barely there pink. For the nearly two weeks the colour lasts every time he catches sight of the high gloss he can’t contain his happiness. 

By the time August rolls around Steve surprises Billy with his blood-red painted nails and he finds he doesn’t care about the stares or the curious glances he gets for having them. He likes the way Billy can’t seem to look away, likes the way his boyfriend moans while he watches Steve’s hand move over his cock the first night after he painted them. 

By the end of August, they had both found the strength to come out and be themselves with their friends, their mismatched found family who was more than willing to accept them for them. Steve can’t remember ever being happier and his secret ritual isn’t so secret anymore. 

Now when the kids come over to play their games it’s a common sight to them to see Billy wrapped around Steve as the older boy does his nails, sometimes he lets Jane or Max choose his colour but more often than not it’s Billy’s choice. 

So far he hasn’t had a repeat colour and he hasn’t gone back to that pale barely there pink.


	4. Bittersweet Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets home early to something he's not sure he understands and his hearts gone cold; he thought they were happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just trust me.

“Baby?” Billy calls out with a smile as he walks through the front door of the house, pausing in the entranceway to take off his heavy work boots. This is the first time in weeks that he’s been able to get home before six in the evening and all he wants is to spend some time with his boyfriend wrapped up in his arms. He’s tired and sore from a long day working at the mechanic's shop, honestly, he was enjoying the work and enjoying the challenge of finding what was going on but the long hours were killing him. So was the time away from Steve, he was getting up before his boyfriend and getting home just in time to get cleaned up, eat and pretty much pass out to do it all over again. Billy doesn’t think he’s had longer than maybe three hours with Steve since he started at the shop. 

Sighing he glanced up just noticing that there hadn’t been a reply from the other man, the fact that the house was also pretty silent was weird as well. Especially considering Steve’s car was in its spot in the driveway and his shoes are by the door. Frowning now he walks deeper into the house, catching sight of the closed kitchen door. 

“Babe?” He calls again, this time once he is closer to the kitchen, his shoulders going tight as the sound of pans clattering against pans reaches him.

“Billy?!” Steve’s voice is high and reedy, which has Billy going still, tension coiling along his shoulders as he pauses outside the kitchen door. What the fuck was going on? “Your home early, don’t come into the kitchen!” His boyfriend's words were panicky and nervous, then he heard the squeak of shoes on tile, the hushed order to go followed by the back door softly creaking open and shut. 

Billy swallows thickly, his hands clenched into fists, his chest tight with pain, he thought they were happy. Hell Steve had asked him to move in with him months before ‘It will be cheaper while we save for our own place.’ and sure he hasn’t been around much nearly the last month with work. Billy can’t remember any signs of Steve being that unhappy, or drifting away… 

“Baby, I’m coming in.” He says instead, already reaching to push the kitchen door open before the words had really left his lips. 

“No, Billy don’t!” But it’s already too late, he’s striding through the door and into a kitchen that’s a disaster. He had expected to see Steve trying to hurriedly fix his clothes and hair, his lips kiss bruised and a lie on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he sees his lover slumped against the kitchen island, an utterly dejected look on his face; something smoking on the stovetop and the counters a mess. 

Billy’s licking at his lips as he strides forwards, noting the flour on the floor as he moves to crowd his lover against the island, watches as the tension in Steve all but melts. Watches as his lover’s bottom lip trembles before Steve is pressing his face into Billy’s chest, his arms lifting up and wrapping around his shoulders. He’s shaking against Billy, and all he can do is hold the slimmer boy tighter against him. Sighing, he presses his face into the side of his lover’s head, breathing in the scent of him as Billy finally allows the tension to leave him. 

“Baby, what’s going on; what’s with all this mess?” Billy murmurs into the shell of Steve’s ear as his hands caress down Steve’s back, not caring that he’s leaving light smears of oil and grease on the pale yellow shirt. He wants to ask who had been here before he came in but considering how upset Steve is, Billy could just guess that it was the curly-haired nuisance that Steve was so fond of. 

“You’ve been working so hard and you’ve been so tired when you get home that I thought I could do something nice.” Steve starts, his voice quiet and muffled against his chest, so Billy gently pulls his boyfriend’s head back so he could look into those warm Bambi eyes. “I just wanted to make you dinner…” 

“Oh, baby.” Billy can’t help but coo as a smile tugs on his lips before he’s leaning in to press a soft kiss to the other man’s forehead, letting out a sigh as he closes his eyes and just stands there quiet. He should have known it would have been something like this, Steve wasn’t the type to cheat, wasn’t the type to hurt someone emotionally; physically he had no issue it was the emotional aspect that always choked the other man up. “For all your ability in baking, you burn water.” He can’t help but tease even as his thumb caresses along Steve’s cheek. 

“Oh fuck you, mister perfect chef.” Steve grouses with a pout before his nose wrinkles and his land lifts up to rub at his cheek, only to pull back to see his fingers covered in grease. “Ughhh Billy, you couldn’t have gone and washed up first?” He adds with a frown that has Billy tossing his head back with a laugh, his relief sinking bone-deep as he leans in and presses a kiss to Steve’s nose. 

“How about this Baby, I’m going to go wash up, then I’m going to draw us a bath. You can bring whatever desert you have made and join me. We’ll order supper and then clean up this mess. Sounds good?” Billy says with a smile that turns into a full grin as Steve lets out a sigh and nods his head. The shadow of his disappointment finally leaving those warm brown eyes Billy loved so much. “Don’t be too long.” He adds before slowly pulling away to head upstairs to their bathroom. They hadn’t bothered to take over the master bedroom with its ensuite; no matter that the older Harringtons no longer bothered to come to Hawkins. Steve had suggested it but there was no way Billy was going to let his baby sleep that close to the pool that still gave him nightmares. 

Billy makes quick work of cleaning his hands, arms, face and neck of grime and grease with the industrial cleaners that Steve had gotten him, the good stuff that wouldn’t leave his skin dry and cracking painfully. He’s standing at the sink head hanging low as he lets out a breath before once more pulling his curls into a bun at the top of his head, Billy knows he can’t keep what he thought was happening from Steve. Secrets and lies tended to fester and the last thing he wanted was to lose his lover over something that just needed to be talked over. 

So pushing back from the sink Billy starts up the bath, choosing to add a capful of oil before the Epson salts his sore muscles needed. He lets the large tub keep filling up as steam starts to fill the space as he digs under the sink to pull out the candles Steve thought he had hidden from him. Why Billy doesn’t know but he does know how shy and nervous the other man is about his softer side, the more stereotypical ‘feminine’ side. Not that Steve was really girly, no his baby just likes soft things, pretty things and it was fun to see what caught his eye and what didn’t. Even though Billy has done everything to let Steve know that he loves him just how he is and he’s sure it all boils down to his baby’s father. So he does what he can to show Steve just how okay he is with Steve being who he is. 

It’s easy enough to set the candles up around the bathroom, lighting them easily before dimming the lights down to a soft glow. Installing the dimmer switch had been the best thing Billy had done, no matter the number of shocks he had gotten in doing so. 

Billy knows they both have their issues, they both have their insecurities; both of them are scared that the other will leave, abandoning them as others had. Steve always did say they were two sides of the same coin, so similar and yet so different that it wasn’t surprising that they gravitated towards each other. The thought brings a smile and has him shaking his head as he reaches out to shut off the water so it wouldn’t overflow with the both of them inside. 

Still dressed in his work jeans, Billy is quick to dash across the hall and into their room to grab the small box that he had hidden in a drawer before heading back to the bathroom. Biting at his bottom lip he hides it behind a few of Steve’s fancy products before starting to work his jeans off. He’s just slipping into the hot water with a groan when he hears the hesitant steps in front of the bathroom door.

“Shit, Baby do you need help?” He calls as he mentally curses himself because he should have asked even as he tilts his head back onto the bath pillow that Steve had insisted they get. 

“No, I got it.” Steve says and his voice still holds a sad note to it that has Billy’s heart aching but there’s nothing he can do till he has his lover in his arms. Steve takes another minute or so to open the door and slips into the humid bathroom carrying a bowl laden with chocolate-covered strawberries, a shy smile on his lips. 

“Fuck baby, those look amazing.” Billy praises even as he shifts in the water to help take the bowl from the other man moving it to the side so Steve could start getting undressed. He frowns when the other man doesn’t start stripping right away just standing there hands wringing in front of him and Billy notices how badly chipped and nearly gone the lavender polish was. Steve was going to need to repaint them here soon, and he wondered what colour would be chosen this time. 

“Stevie, what's wrong?” He asks quietly as Steve seems to finally notice the candles and the dimmed lights, his eyes widening and a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“I just ruined our kitchen and the dinner I wanted to make for you and yet here you are doing this for me....” He says softly his head tipped down and it all just makes Billy sigh, while fighting back a grin. 

“Steve.” The sound of his name and not a nickname or endearment has Steve’s head whipping up eyes wide and nervous, his throat sticking as he tries to swallow; it nearly has Billy climbing out of the tub to wrap his arms around the other man. “It’s the thought that counts, that's all that matters to me. Now come on Sweetheart get undressed and get in here.” He finishes and the words have the desired effect the way Steve all but lights up before he’s undressing quickly and joining him in the hot water with a sigh. 

Billy pulls Steve back against his chest, looping his arms around his lover’s waist as he hooks his chin over the other man’s shoulder and just settles there with a hum. It’s rare that they get a chance to do such a simple thing as this, soaking in the tub the both of them and Billy knows they can only do this here due to the sheer size of the tub. He knows that once they get their own place the chance that it would have a tub this big would be slim to none so he sets out to enjoy it as much as he can. 

“You’ve been so tired lately, then once you're cleaned up you are making us dinner and I just wanted to do something to help and give you more time to relax. The book made the recipe sound so easy that I didn’t think I could ruin it.” The words topple out of his lover, soft and sad still no matter that Billy wasn’t disappointed or upset over the mess.

“I appreciate the thought but I would have been just as happy as you ordering us pizza or Chinese Baby.” Billy says as he turns his head to press a kiss to his lover’s throat with a sigh, his eyes closing as he tightens his hold on the other man. “I got to admit something to you Sweetheart and I’m ashamed that I even thought it but I don’t want it to come between us.” He starts his voice going rough and he has to hold Steve still as the other man tries to turn around to look at him. 

“When you told me to stay out of the kitchen, I heard someone else in there with you; but there had been only your shoes by the door then when the backdoor shut well…” The words trail off as Billy struggles to get them out as he hides his face in his lover’s throat. He can’t seem to get the words out, Billy knows how much they would hurt Steve, how much they would cut him to bits that Billy had thought for just a moment that he was cheating on him. 

“You thought I had someone else.” The words were whispered out as Steve goes still in his arms, his shoulders hunching up towards his ears and he shivers in Billy’s arms. 

“I did,” Billy admits with a sniff as he stays where he is holding tightly onto the other man, not able to make himself let Steve go. “I’ve barely been around this last month, barely had time with you and fuck I’ve missed you never mind that we sleep in the same bed each night. Fuck it hurt so much and then when I walked through the kitchen door and I saw you I realized what an idiot I was being. I know you’d never do that to anyone and I feel even more like a fool for thinking that for even a moment when all you wanted to do was surprise me.” He says firmly, even as he shivers himself because if Steve got up now and walked away Billy wouldn’t blame him so he hides his face once more, arms loosening around his lover no matter that he wants to hold on to him and never let him go. 

“Oh, Billy,” Steve says softly as his hand lifts up and finds the top of Billy’s head, long fingers scratching along his scalp. “I could never cheat on you, you make me so fucking happy. I thought you would be mad about the mess in the kitchen so I sent Dustin home, I called him over in a panic when the food in the pot started to burn.” Steve admits with a nervous bubbling giggle. Snorting Billy tries to bite back his own laugh as it sends him shaking, but all it does it tip them both over into laughter. 

“What a pair we are.” He murmurs, shoulders still shaking with his amusement before shifting to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek, only to hum in displeasure when Steve pulls away from him. The water sloshes around them as the other man shifts so he is straddling Billy instead, a shy smile pulling on his lips before he leans in to capture his lips in a gentle soft kiss. Pulling away he lets one of his hands lift up to caress his lover’s chest over his heart. “Hey, pass me a strawberry,” Billy asks smiling happily when Steve just holds up one of the ripe chocolate-dipped berries to his lips. 

They fall quiet then taking their time feeding each other bites of the fruit, sharing bittersweet chocolate kisses in between bites. Smearing chocolate along their lips as the heat of the bath slowly cools around them, the weight of Steve in his lap grounding him as the other man leans against his chest. Once the bowl is empty of dessert, their lips clean of chocolate Billy allows his hands to caress up and down Steve’s back as he fights the growing flutter of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

“Billy, we should get out soon the water’s getting chilly.” Steve murmurs from where his head is resting on Billy’s chest. 

“In a moment Baby,” Billy says with a swallow before nudging Steve gently so he was sitting up, he waited till his boyfriend was looking at him to reach back and pull the small box out of its hiding spot. “Gotta question for ya Sweetheart.” He watches as Steve goes still in his lap, his hands twitching against Billy’s chest as he glances from the box to Billy and back again. 

Billy can’t help the soft nervous chuckle as he carefully opens the box to show off the thin platinum Claddagh ring that was sitting on a bed of velvet. The soft breathy ‘oh’ that falls from the other man strengthens his resolve as he sits up a bit. Carefully he takes the ring out of the box before setting it aside, as he reaches out with his other to take up Steve’s left hand. 

“Steve… Baby; I’m not the most eloquent man, I’m sharp on the edges but you bring out the softness in me. I never want to lose you and I know we’ve only been together for a short time and we have some ways to go. So I’m offering you this promise ring, be mine and grow with me; let us build something together for however long you will let me stay by your side.” Billy manages to get out as he watches Steve’s face, watches as his eyes widen and his cheeks flush, how he bites his bottom lip to keep the pleased smile to himself. Watches as tears gather in his eyes and he nods his head so quickly Billy was worried he’d rattle himself. 

Letting out a relieved laugh, Billy leans in and captures his lover’s lips in a kiss even as he slips the Claddagh ring onto Steve’s left ring finger. Running his thumb over the heart to make sure it’s facing the right way because for all that he said it was a promise ring they both know it’s so much more. To Billy it was always an engagement ring no matter that he couldn’t get that word past his throat, it honestly was too soon for such a commitment. They’ve only just got out of high school, working to save up money to get a place for themselves and maybe college once they make up their minds. 

“Fuck, Billy; Billy I love you so much.” Steve murmurs against his lips as his arms wrap around his shoulders. “But the bath is cold and I want to get out.” He demands, which has Billy laughing against his lover’s lips. 

“Alright baby.” Billy gives in to his lover’s demand as he wraps his arms tight around Steve before carefully standing up making the other man yelp and grip at him tightly. Hiding his amused smirk in the crook of Steve’s throat as he gets out of the tub, pausing only to grab a towel to wrap around his boyfriend's shoulders before leaving the bathroom. 

“Asshole.” Steve grouses even as he grips at the towel and Billy both, but Billy can feel his smile against his throat.

“You love me.” Billy says as he carries his lover into their bedroom, deciding that everything could wait till tomorrow; the kitchen, the bathroom all of it. Right now he just wants to indulge in having Steve pressed against him. 

“I do.” Steve agrees and Billy can’t stop the shiver that slides down his spine because he wants to hear those words spoken in another setting. He knows he’ll get it sometime in the future but right now he has a naked wet Steve pressed under him on their bed. For now, it’s enough for Billy to just hear the confirmation that this man loves him enough to accept his ring, his claim on his heart.


End file.
